


Unwilling Accomplice

by brandxmisery



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spoilers, Vicious is a bottom, all my faves are bottoms.jpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandxmisery/pseuds/brandxmisery
Summary: Aegis finds himself joining Vicious for a drink, against his better judgment.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Unwilling Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING: set during the events of Ch. 3. Also the first limited event really inspired me: Vicious doing his best only because he thinks he's gonna get alcohol out of it.

Disgraceful.

That was all Aegis could feel. Declared a transgressor for crimes against the very people he was sworn to protect. To add insult to injury he was now staying in the Nation of Sin, a place that only allowed him access because of his misdeeds. Still, the people offered him food and a place to stay. No questions asked. _What was your sin? Why are you here?_ Nothing. Just shoved a bowl of stew into his hands that he reluctantly ate, pretending that he could taste it well enough to tell the man who offered it that it was delicious. Aegis tasted nothing. Felt nothing except a restlessness that refused to wane well into the night, even after the elder Naph offered the four of them shelter in one of the empty shacks on the water.

Aegis wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep; he had watched Kanata get out of bed and head downstairs not long after they were introduced to the shack. The loud clack of the front door closing telling Aegis that he went outside. Looking over to Misella, he felt a strange sort of relief seeing her fast asleep, a soft hum accompanying her breathing that had a smile tug on the corner of his mouth.

A smile that faded with the sound of a chair falling over and a string of curses echoing from downstairs.

His own body not letting him rest was one issue. Another issue named "Vicious" was currently drinking on the first floor, paying no mind to the fact that it was well after midnight. Aegis felt the heat of annoyance flare up in his chest. He expected nothing good from Vicious and was still disappointed.

\---

Aegis finds Vicious in the room that served as the shack's kitchen, kicking himself free of the chair he seemed to have fallen to the floor in. The Great Transgressor doesn't notice him until Aegis grabs the collar of his coat to yank him to his feet. Vicious slaps his hand away, which only incites Aegis more. Using the man's drunken state to his advantage, he hooks a foot behind his ankle to trip him backwards against the wall, pushing his forearm up against Vicious's neck.

"You could at least pretend to have some manners, filth."

Vicious smirks at him, that smug expression much too close in this position. The stench of alcohol hits his nose and Aegis wrinkles his face in disgust before pulling back, unpinning the other from the wall. Vicious responds with a shove to the smaller man's chest.

"You think you can take me? Noble knight," he sneers, biting off the last two syllables in a marked threat.

"In your state, easily." Aegis tries to focus his anger, balling his fists at his sides. "But I don't want to trouble these people. So could you keep your drunken antics to a minimum?"

Vicious pushes past him, reaching for an unopened bottle amongst several half-empty ones on the table. "Here, a truce," he says, shoving the bottle towards the knight.

Aegis folds his arms over his chest. "I don't drink. And you are the worst company."

He watches Vicious throw his head back and laugh before plopping onto a chair and opening the bottle, pouring its deep red contents into a glass.

"You have _gotta_ loosen up," Vicious smiles at him, pushing the glass across the table towards him.

"I told you I don't drink," he frowns at the other man. He knows he should just… leave. For some reason he doesn't, simply stands there glaring at him. Vicious never breaks eye contact with him. Dark amethyst gaze boring into him.

"What was that sob story I heard about yer family owning a liquor business?"

"I was a child. It's not as if I participated in it."

"Well, y'can participate now." Vicious wiggles the glass at him in a playful manner. "This stuff's rare as hell. Made with some kinda fruit called silverjims."

Aegis snorts, an involuntary laugh triggered by his current company's stupidity. "You mean sylvangems."

"Whatever!" Vicious leans back in his chair, eyes still locked onto Aegis. "I'm still offering it to ya. Should be grateful, to be honest."

The rarity of sylvangem liqueur is not lost on Aegis. He knows that it's not easy to acquire a bottle of it for reasons other than religious purposes. The fact that Vicious is not only offering it, but has yet to pour himself a glass has piqued the morbid curiosity lingering inside Aegis.

His frown deepens at a sudden realization. "Did you steal it?"

"Relax, kid justice. You're too young to be giving yourself wrinkles."

"I'm not a kid."

"Keep telling yerself that." The smirk on Vicious's face is unbearable.

Aegis finally uncouples his arms and pulls the fallen chair back to its feet, pushing it towards the table. He sits down, staring at the glass before taking it in his hands. He's aware of the smell of it now, a pungent sweetness that beckons him.

The glass touches his lips and he tilts his throat, letting the contents pour down, emptying the glass in one swallow. Which was a mistake.

"Hey, whoa! Whoa!" Vicious yells at him. "That stuff's strong, y'know."

The liqueur burns its way down Aegis's throat, his eyes clenching at the uncomfortable feeling. He blinks away tears, opening his eyes to the sight of Vicious looking concerned.

"I can feel it," he groans, provoking Vicious to laugh heartily and wipe away any sign of sympathy from the Great Transgressor.

"Yea, you're gonna be feeling a lot more in a couple minutes," he says while finally pouring himself a glass. 

\---

Half a bottle of sylvangem liqueur later and Aegis regrets everything. He lays his torso on the table, trying to ease the subtle sway of the kitchen. Watching Vicious down the last of the current bottle, only to grab another.

"So this is what being drunk feels like," he murmurs against the table. The cool wood soothing his flushed skin.

Vicious side-eyes him around the mouth of a bottle of whiskey. "You seriously never drank before?"

"I'm 18, idiot."

"So?" Vicious cackles. "That shit only matters to people who care about laws."

"You mean, like I do?" Aegis sighs. He's feeling like a poor excuse for a knight right now.

Vicious leans down on the table, meeting the younger man's unfocused brown eyes. "It's a little late for that, don't 'cha think?"

Aegis knows it's the truth. He doesn't have the right to think of himself a knight anymore. He's trash, just like Vicious. A transgressor drunk on sylvangem and self-pity.

He finds his eyes wandering to the bright red Stain of Guilt on the other man's stomach. Stares at it for longer than he should, until Vicious notices him and stretches out mockingly.

"Lookin' at something you like?" he teases.

"What's your sin?" Aegis straightens up, eyes moving up to meet amethyst ones again. Even when sober, he has trouble trying to figure out what emotion they're portraying, but now it was impossible to guess what Vicious was thinking.

"'Course you'd want to know that." Vicious leans down on the table again, head in his hand. "What does it matter, anyway?"

"You're right," Aegis sighs, taking the bottle of whiskey out of Vicious's hand, slumping in his chair and taking a huge swig. "Nothing matters anymore."

Silence hangs between them for a moment. When Aegis looks up, the other man's expression has changed. He seems annoyed.

"I'm sure it's that easily-defeated attitude that had the Queen stringing you along," Vicious breaks the silence in a menacing tone.

The alcohol swirling through Aegis's body is like a buffer. It takes some time to process the words coming out of the other man's mouth. Aegis is blinking, brows knitting together once more.

"What… did you say?"

A sneer curls into Vicious's lips. "I'm jus' sayin' that she probably would've let you smash if you had more conviction, is al--"

Aegis doesn't let him finish the sentence. His feet are unsteady, but support him enough to stand, and he's grabbing one of the older man's arms, pulling him out of the chair. Aegis twists his elbow, forcing Vicious to turn towards the table, then he's slamming him face-first into the wood, arm pinned against the small of his back.

Aegis leans down flat on top of Vicious, their height difference making it so that he barely reaches above the man's shoulder, but it's close enough to growl in his ear: "Don't you dare ever talk about her again." He can feel Vicious vibrate under him--laughing at him.

"Ah haha, now I see why yer so pent up." Vicious uses his free hand to grab onto Aegis's waist, pulling the knight closer. Makes Aegis grind his hips against his ass. "You can take out all that frustration on me, if ya want."

Even without the inebriation, Aegis would be confused. He has no idea what game Vicious is trying to play. And he has zero time to figure it out because the man is pushing against him, the weight of his body enough to stagger him backwards into the wall. Vicious turns, using the momentum to pull Aegis's hands above his head.

His head makes him feel like he's dangling in a spinning room rocking him back and forth. In reality, he's pinned flat against the wall, Vicious inches from his face, looking down on him. Aegis was sure he could match the man's strength, but he's too far gone at the moment; he can't help but relax in defeat.

It's when Vicious's mouth is on his that he's pulled from his stupor, gathering enough strength to topple the other onto the table again. Bottles clink together, threatening to fall off and shatter. In the slowly clearing haze of his mind, he remembers that Misella is asleep upstairs.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he asks in a hushed whisper.

"Heh heh, now that's more like it, _knight_ ," Vicious goads him, wrapping long legs tight around the younger man's waist, pulling him closer again.

Aegis can't help but stare at the smirk on his lips. He hates how close it is again, how the smell of sylvangems is still on Vicious's breath. Hates that he doesn't move away when those lips are brushing against his again, tongue darting out to lick between them. He blames the alcohol. Of course--he would have to. No other explanation would be enough to satisfy him if he sobers up and has the worst luck to remember that this happened. That he gave in, pressing his mouth against the smirking face of the Great Transgressor.

Tongues intertwining in a messy kiss, bitter and sweet from the booze. Vicious kisses him deep, filling his mouth and making him groan; the added friction from the man's crotch rubbing against his clouding his mind even more.

But he's still there in that haze. Aegis pulls back, arms length away staring down at Vicious and panting. Vicious looks… wanton. Spread out on the table with his bare skin a pale shade of red. Not red enough to overtake the Stain of Guilt on his stomach, which once again catches Aegis's attention despite his better judgment.

The mark that proves just what kind of man Vicious is.

The same mark embedded on his own chest.

"Here, have a better view," Vicious says breathily while undoing the clasp holding his jacket together. Hands traveling down his torso to his belt, unhooking that as well.

Aegis slides his fingers under the waist of the pants, tugging mindlessly on them until they reach far enough to expose Vicious's underwear. As far as they can go while they're in this position. He pauses, trying to make sense of what he's doing. Looking up at Vicious with knitted brows.

"What are we doing?"

Vicious takes hold of Aegis's tie, pulling him down. "Having fun?" he suggests before kissing him again.

\---

It's not long before they're on the floor, neither of them willing to deal with broken glass or worse, Misella waking up. Vicious makes his jacket serve as a makeshift blanket, pushing Aegis down onto it--much to the knight's protests, of course.

Vicious takes his time undressing the younger man, reveling in how his face gets redder with every piece of clothing he pulls apart. Starting with his tie, yanking it undone in a slow movement, making sure to grind his hips as hard as he can against Aegis.

The tie is tight around Aegis's neck before it gives and slides off, and Vicious smiles at the immediate reaction he feels against his own dick. He watches in satisfaction as Aegis grows impatient, ripping the clasps apart on his own jacket before shrugging them off.

"If we're doing this," Aegis pants, "hurry up and do it already."

Oh. Vicious is amused at the implication. Poor knight has misread things a bit. He chuckles again, while shimmying out of his pants and underwear.

"Ya know you're fucking me, right?" Vicious asks, pulling the fly of Aegis's pants down to free his erection from its confines.

"I-- what?"

"I mean," Vicious works the other man's pants off completely as he continues, "if ya want me to fuck you, I wouldn't say no."

Aegis flounders for a response, but whatever he wants to say is long gone from his mind when Vicious wraps his lips around the head of his cock.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Aegis hisses. His upset interrupted by Vicious humming against him in a "Hm?"

Wet heat slides down until his cock hits the back of the other man's throat and Aegis's vision goes white. His hand reaches out to the head currently wrapped around his length, fingers weaving through long, black hair. He can't help but buck up into that mouth, and Vicious does more than oblige his instinct, swallowing him to the hilt and pulling off with a hard suck.

"See?" Vicious grins, grazing those bared teeth against the sensitive underside of his cockhead. "You were really pent up."

Aegis glares at him, forever annoyed by the cocky transgressor. He knots his fingers in Vicious's hair and pushes him onto his dick again, to shut him up. He's never been down someone else's throat before, and he was currently balls deep inside the last person he ever expected, but it was mind-numbing. Vicious was… good at this. Too good to be a fluke; he's done this before.

The way that Vicious takes him deep, tightens his throat around him without gagging, and runs his tongue up the underside of his cock. Licks inside his slit and hollows his cheeks around the head, swirling his tongue around it. It's enough to make him forget who was doing this to him.

But then Vicious has to talk.

"Ya ever been blown like this before?" he prods. Breaking the mood.

Annoyed, Aegis hooks his knees under the other man's shoulders, using the surprise to easily flip them. He grabs the back of Vicious's thighs to pin them against his chest. Aegis can hear a moan escape from the other man. Just enough incentive to free one of his hands and slide two fingers into Vicious's slightly parted mouth.

Vicious takes them willingly, tongue sliding between them to slick them up. Aegis is transfixed on the look the man has on his face--"wanting" is the only way to describe it.

He can't believe the Great Transgressor is like putty beneath him. But the thought urges him on. Aegis pulls his fingers out of Vicious's mouth and rubs them against the cleft of his ass. Just beneath his balls, dragging down in a wet trail until they catch on the rim of his hole. He's not sure what he's doing, but considering who he's doing it with, he doesn't care about being gentle. Both fingers push inside. Aegis watches Vicious bite his lip and arch his back. That only urges him further inside, driving his fingers in to the knuckle. Spreading them a few times to stretch him out before he's replacing them with his erection.

Aegis pulls the other man's hips into lap, aiming his cock at his entrance and thrusting inside. Slow enough, but Vicious still grunts, his nails finding their way into Aegis's shoulder and digging in deep enough to mark.

Another mark to add to the Stain of Guilt. Aegis was already a sinner--this meant nothing more.

He starts a steady pace, fucking into Vicious deliberately, ripping obscene moans from the man which only serve to make him more feral. The Great Transgressor, clenching around his dick. It makes him dizzy, even with the alcohol long gone from his system. Vicious looks up at him, eyes heavy-lidded and glazed over in lust.

That look is too much for Aegis; he feels the heat pooling in his abdomen spread out, his balls tightening. With a few deep thrusts, he's burying his face against Vicious's chest and unloading deep inside him. The warmth overwhelming him.

As his breathing slows, his mind reminds him that Vicious hasn't cum. But then he remembers he doesn't care. Pulling out of him and flopping down on the floor next to Vicious, exhausted.

He hears the man snicker. "Can't believe we just fucked on a dirty shack floor."

Aegis lazily punches his chest. "You started it, asshole."

"Maybe next time," Vicious pants out, "we should do it in a bed, yea?"

Next time? Aegis doesn't want to think about a next time. As if to relieve him from the thought process, a loud noise sounds outside. Enough commotion to bring both of them to their senses.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvQ3iVzTs20). Cire inspires a lot of my writing, check 'em out.
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/shotagumi) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shotagumis)


End file.
